Remordimientos (pero, es lo que tiene el amor prohibido, ¿no?)
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Hay algo que quiere esconder. Algo que quiere ocultar, que ha enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser. Algo que le aterra. ¿Logrará salir a flote? -portada de Viria- Este fic participa en el reto "Percico" del foro el Campamento Mestizo. /Situado en Son of Neptune/ *2o puesto*


**Disclaimer: **los personajes y demás, de Rick. La trama mía.

**N/A:**_ Este fic participa en el reto "Percico" del foro "El Campamento Mestizo",_ por el que, por cierto, os invito a que os paséis_._ Porque amo esta pareja, no pude resistirme a apuntarme al reto.

**¡Advertencia!** Esto es slash, osea, una relación entre dos hombres (en este caso concreto unilateral), así que si no te gusta, no lo leas.

**Palabras:** Word dice que 1.696

* * *

Remordimientos

(Pero, es lo que tiene el amor prohibido, ¿no?)

Nico se ahogaba. Se ahogaba en esas aguas turbias que algunos llamaban rechazo. Las voces de aquellos que desistieron le susurraban al oído.

_Eres un monstruo. No merece la pena que luches. Él no te pertenece._

Podía verle como si estuviera junto a él. Podía alargar un brazo y tratar de tocarle, pero entonces su recuerdo se difuminaba en la oscuridad de la desesperación y las lamentaciones. Podía tratar de pronunciar su nombre, pero sus pulmones se llenaban de congoja y miseria.

_Eres un monstruo_, repetían las voces. _Soy un monstruo_, se decía él. _No te queda nada. Quédate con nosotros, ríndete._

Él quería obedecer, lo quería. Quería volver a ver a Bianca. Quería despertar de esa pesadilla. Quería terminar con todo. Quería terminar también con Gea. Quería a Percy. Quería no querer a Percy. Quería no ser un monstruo. Pero también quería rectificarse.

No quería terminar así.

Trató de salir a flote. El agua envenenada quemaba sus pulmones; las voces ya no susurraban, gritaban a pleno pulmón, tratando de retenerlo, de arrastrarle al fondo de su tormento, pero él no iba a ceder. Se lo debía…

Alguien le tendió una mano. Se aferró a ella desesperado. Era una mano cálida, seca a pesar de estar bajo el agua. Tiró de él y le sacó a la superficie, si es que aquello se podía llamar así. Pero en la rojiza oscuridad del Tártaro, sobre las aguas del Río de las Lamentaciones, sólo asomaba la cabeza de Nico, y a duras penas. No había rastro de aquella misteriosa mano amiga que le había impedido ahogarse. Se giró hacia todos lados, chapoteando, pero en el brumoso paisaje de desolación que se extendía ante él, no encontró nada.

Nadó hasta la orilla. Las voces seguían resonando en su cabeza.

_Eres un estorbo. Eres un error. No deberías existir. Tus sentimientos son impuros. No mereces vivir. Deja de luchar. Abandona. Húndete._

Pero él no cejaba en su empeño. Brazada tras brazada, después de lo que parecieron siglos, consiguió arrastrarse hasta una playa de arena fría que se clavaba en su piel como el cristal. Se echó boca arriba y trató de recuperar el aliento. Estaba tiritando. Una vez más, otra de tantas, deseó tener cerca la cálida presencia de Percy.

Los granos de arena le cortaban la piel cual vidrio roto, las manos le escocían, los pulmones le ardían. Su mente, sin embargo, había sustituido todos esos detalles por dos palabras: Percy Jackson.

La sangre brotaba de sus heridas y corría por su cara, sus brazos, su cuerpo; él intentó concentrarse. Se incorporó y andó unos pasos, sacándose del bolsillo un trozo de ambrosía. Mordió un poco y lo volvió a guardar. Tenía ese sabor tan característico, tan reconfortante, tarta azul de cumpleaños, pero el efecto no le duró mucho. En seguida, los cortes volvieron a abrirse, confirmando así las palabras de Hades y las sospechas de Nico. Aquel lugar no estaba hecho para semidioses.

*.*.*.*

Vaporizó a la otra dracaenae, que soltó un alarido de dolor de todo menos humano antes de desaparecer en polvo dorado. En seguida comenzó a reformarse, como sus compañeras. Nico pegó varios tajos más y las sombras arrastraron los restos enemigos, que volvían a unirse de nuevo, lejos del semidiós. Él medio corrió, medio cojeó, hasta el río de lava que se veía a lo lejos. Su padre le había advertido que beber de esas aguas era la única forma de sobrevivir en el Tártaro.

Hizo un cuenco con ambas manos y bebió. La lava se deslizó por su garganta, abrasándola. Sintió que su cuerpo se quemaba desde dentro, aguantó un grito de dolor y tragó el resto. Inevitablemente, sus pensamientos volvieron a centrarse en Percy. Dioses, ¿es que no iba a poder escapar ni en el Tártaro? Intentó apartarlo de su mente, como cada vez que él se empeñaba en volver. Pensó en la última vez que le había visto, en el Campamento Júpiter. Recordó sus ojos verde mar mirándole como si fuera la primera. En cierto sentido, eso le había calmado; pero el simple hecho de haberlo encontrado allí había sacado a flor de piel los sentimientos que tanto se había empeñado en enterrar. Recordó el tacto de su mano cuando aceptó la suya… Y casi le pareció que sucedía de nuevo.

Temió que aquello nunca acabaría, pero entonces sus heridas empezaron a cerrarse, la sangre dejó de fluir. Recuperaba fuerzas. Aunque el río no había saciado su sed, al menos podría caminar. Se puso en pie y miró a su espalda, donde el grito de un monstruo que nunca antes había oído le hizo estremecer. Tenía que darse prisa. Se imaginó que, si Percy estuviera allí, habría seguido el curso del río, que parecía adentrarse en la profundidad del Tártaro, así que eso fue lo que hizo.

Con la espada en ristre y atento a los monstruos que le perseguían, bebiendo de vez en cuando del río, Nico se topó con tres perros del infierno cara a cara. Saltaron de repente desde la otra orilla del río. El mestizo se preguntó si sería posible viajar por la sombra en ese lugar, porque estaba seguro de que los canes no habían estado allí un segundo antes.

Atravesó a uno, que rápidamente empezó a reformarse, y se impulsó en una roca para subirse encima de otro. El tercero, viéndolo ahí, se lanzó a por él, pero el chico bajó corriendo del monstruo, de forma que el perro se encargó de acabar con su propio compañero. Mientras tanto, el primer perro estaba de nuevo listo para el ataque, mostrando amenazante sus colmillos. Sin embargo, hizo algo que Nico, que ya había alzado de nuevo su espada contra él, no había previsto: se lanzó contra su camarada, el que había vaporizado al tercer can. Ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea de garras, colmillos y sombras, mientras el último monstruo se reformaba.

"Sombras" pensó el chico en un intento de aclarar sus ideas. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no iba a desaprovechar su oportunidad. "Sombras. Los perros del infierno han venido en un viaje por las sombras, lo que significa… que yo también puedo".

Se concentró. Sabía que después apenas tendría fuerzas para defenderse, pero el enorme perro negro ya estaba completamente formado y le miraba con ojos hambrientos, y las dracaenae se acercaban por detrás. No sería capaz de enfrentarse a todos.

Lo último que vio antes de perderse en la oscuridad fue cómo todos los monstruos recién llegados se unían a la pelea.

*.*.*.*

Se apretó más contra él. Metió las manos por dentro de su camiseta, recorriendo su espalda despacio, un gesto que jamás se creyó capaz de hacer. Y lo peor, o lo mejor, era que él se dejaba. Es más, lo disfrutaba. Rozó el cuello del chico con sus labios, saboreando el estremecimiento que le provocó. Empezó a besarlo lentamente, hacia abajo, con delicadeza y cierto temor, hasta llegar al hombro.

Percy subió la mano por su muslo, con la suavidad y fluidez de las olas que rompen en la orilla. Llegó hasta su cadera, y siguió subiendo, pasando del pantalón a la piel. Enterró la cara en su cuello y aspiró el aroma a café que desprendía. Subió un poco más y entonces el que se estremeció fue Nico. El hijo del mar le miró a los ojos con deseo y lujuria, advirtiéndole de lo que iba a pasar justo antes de que sucediera, pero él ya estaba preparado.

Se besaron, una explosión de placer que Nico jamás había experimentado recorrió sus cuerpos como una corriente eléctrica, devolviéndole a la vida. Se abrazaron más estrechamente, recorriendo ambos cuerpos con deseo insaciable. Percy empujó al chico sobre una pared estratégicamente colocada. Él, por su parte, bajó las manos a la base de la espalda del otro, y tiró hasta sacarle la camiseta, que cayó sin cuidado a sus pies. Sus besos eran más apasionados, menos inseguros, más alocados.

De repente, Percy se separó de él. Sus ojos eran dos pozos negros inhumanos, y cuando habló, lo hizo una voz sin alma, tan antigua y poderosa que al hijo de Hades se le heló la sangre en las venas.

–¿Creías de verdad que podría ser tuyo? –rió aquel ser ancestral a través del semidiós–. Escúchame bien, mestizo. Sólo hay un motivo para que aquellos monstruos no te mataran, para que aún sigas con vida. Te aguarda un destino peor que la muerte.

Nico tragó saliva. Fue a echar mano de su espada, pero no se podía mover. Estaba paralizado.

–¿Buscas tu arma, Rey de los Fantasmas? No creo que te sirva de mucho –volvió a mofarse el primordial–. Pero veamos de lo que eres capaz –Percy chasqueó los dedos y la espada de hierro estigio se materializó en la mano de Nico, mientras que él sacaba a Contracorriente y le quitaba el capuchón.

Aquella cosa no era Percy. Aquellos ojos negros no eran humanos. Con rabia, el chico cargó contra él. El otro sonreía fríamente, pero permaneció quieto. Justo en el último segundo, volvió en sí. Parpadeó, y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, eran verdes, esos ojos verdes que Nico tanto amaba.

Trató de frenarse, pero era demasiado tarde. La espada atravesó su cuerpo, haciendo que se doblara de dolor. Miró al semidiós con incredulidad, sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y agónicos.

*.*.*.*

Nico despertó con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Comprendió, con impotencia, que en la profunda oscuridad de la cueva en la que se había refugiado no había ningún monstruo, salvo él. Que por el momento, estaba "a salvo".

"No puedo. No puedo dejarme atrapar tan fácilmente. No puedo permitir que vuelva a suceder" pensó, con el sueño aún vívido en su recuerdo, el asombro y la tristeza en los ojos de Percy tan cercanos como si su espada aún le atravesara.

Cogió su arma y la levantó.

"Tengo que mantenerle alejado de mí" se dijo, haciéndose un corte en la palma de la mano. "Tengo que apartarme de él. Tengo que ser fuerte, continuar yo solo".

La sangre salpicó el suelo, cerrando su promesa.

* * *

**Nota final:** pues he terminado de escribir esto tardísimo. Estoy muerta. Sólo quiero decir que se me olvidó cómo escribir bien a la mitad, así que pido perdón si me salió tan mal como creo. Sólo traté de plasmar todo lo que mi cabeza imaginaba. Y… bueno, lo que me imaginaba era un Nico muy, muy, muy centrado en Percy, por decirlo de alguna forma. Cada vez que pienso en él, pienso en todo lo que tiene que sufrir por no aceptarse a sí mismo y ser a la vez incapaz de cambiar lo que siente.

Siento si me salió demasiado OoC.

Y recordad, un review por un croissant de chocolate ;)


End file.
